The present disclosure relates to a zero point calibration apparatus and method for a steering angle sensor using a rotational displacement difference.
Recently, more and more vehicles include a motor driven power steering (MDPS) as an auxiliary steering apparatus.
The MDPS is also referred as an electronic power steering (EPS), and provides a driving force of the power steering, which assists a force applied to a steering wheel during a steering operation, through a motor instead of hydraulic pressure.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0072704 published on Jul. 5, 2007, and entitled “Zero point calibration method of steering angle sensor”